1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a smart watch and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a smart watch that executes a variety of commands according to a snap motion of a wrist.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Development of wearable computers is accelerating with advances in technologies. Wearable computers refer to computers that a user may naturally wear like clothes, watches, glasses, and accessories. Smartphones or tablet PCs may be inconvenient because a user has to put a smartphone or a tablet PC in a pocket or bag or the user has to hold the same, although the user may easily manipulate the smartphone or the tablet PC with fingers or a touch pen. On the other hand, wearable computers may achieve better portability than smartphones or tablet PCs because the user may put a smartphone or a tablet PC on his or her wrist or may wear the smartphone or the tablet PC like glasses. In particular, a variety of products related to a wrist watch, i.e. a smart watch, through which the user may search a variety of services, such as diaries, messages, notifications, and stock quotes services, in a wireless fashion has appeared as one kind of wearable computer.
Since the smart watch is put on the wrist of the user, it is possible to detect a variety of arm motions of the user. At this time, a variety of commands may correspond to the detected motions such that the user can more easily control the smart watch. In particular, a variety of commands may correspond to a snap motion of the user such that the user can more easily control the smart watch through a simple snap motion. In conventional smart watches, however, a threshold speed necessary to accurately detect the snap motion of the user was not clearly set. For this reason, the snap motion of the smart watch may not be accurately detected with the result that the smart watch may malfunction.